The Kid of Sky
by Midayle
Summary: Un étrange enfant débarque dans Phoenicis. Le début des ennuies pour Tibarn et Reyson ? - Vieille histoire de mes débuts, je vais tenter de la compléter. * EN COURS DE REPRISE 03/11/10 *
1. L'enfant Corbeau

**Bon ... Ma première fic ... Nul, j'en suis sûr, mais faut bien se jeter à l'eau ! Petite présentation des personnages... Des Pio Piouzs ! Quoi : " Hein c'est qui ça? " ! Vous savez, les Laguz là, avec des ailes dans le dos et tout ... Ah, vous voyez maintenant ? Bon ben moi je dis Pio Piouzs ! Bref, Tibarn, Reyson, Naesala et co. ! Peut être aussi des Félins, des Dragons ... Principalement des Laguz quoi ! Quoi : " On en veut pas " ? M'en fiche, moi j'aime les Pio Piouzs ! èé**

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

L'aurore se levait à peine lorsque des bruits de pas s'élevèrent dans les couloirs du Château. Des pas brusques, nerveux, rapides et inhabituelles pour une heure si matinale. Depuis la fin de la Guerre, rien n'avait bousculé le quotidient de la ville, rien n'avait pris la peine de déranger les habitants du Palais Royal de bon matin, pas même les petits conflis avec les voisins de frontières. Et c'est toujours dans son sommeil que le jeune Héron se releva, frustré de ne pas pouvoir dormir encore un peu. Frottant ses yeux endormis afin d'y voir plus claire, son regard tomba sur la fenêtre. Là bas, au dehors, sur la grande place de Phoenicis, il y avait de l'agitation ... Le genre d'agiation qui ne présage rien de bon. Des cris s'élevèrent jusqu'aux oreilles du Serenes ... Quelque chose c'était passé en ville, quelque chose qui sucité assez d'importance pour que les villageois soient en colère. Soupirant, il se leva pour s'habiller, sans quitter la scène des yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait avoir provoquer l'émeute. Son interet se porta sur le petit garçon qui se tenait au milieu du cercle de Faucon. Etait-ce lui la raison pour laquelle il avait été réveillé ? Un simple enfant inoffenssif ? C'était grotesque. Sortant dans le couloir, le Héron tourna la tête vers la pièce du fond. Lui aussi avait dû être réveillé par l'agitation.

" Prince Reyson ? Vous aussi vous avez était réveillé par les villageois ? " demanda une voix à la gauche du dit Reyson.

" Oui. " répondit simplement le concerné en tournant la tête vers son interlocuteur.

" Je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe ... " s'inquiéta le Faucon.

" J'ai juste apperçu un petit garçon au centre de la foule, peut être y est-il pour quelque chose.Ce ne doit pas être trop grave, ne t'inquiète pas Ulki. Je suppose que Tibarn est allé voir ce qu'il se passe. "

" Je ne sais pas. " affirma Ulki.

" Je vais jeter un oeil au conflit moi aussi, à plus tard. "

Sur ce, Reyson descendit les esclaliers d'un pas rapide. Pour une fois qu'il se passait quelque chose, il ne fallait pas qu'il rate tout ! S'engoufrant au dehors du Palais, il se dirigea vers la foule de badeau. Difficile de voir quelque chose de là où il était. Essayant de se frayer un chemin parmis les Faucons, il arriva après une forte lutte au coeur du conflit. Ses jambes se stoppèrent, comme si il avait vu un fantôme. Figé, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux verts. Le petit garçon qu'il avait vu était là, à terre, battu par deux Laguz. A chaque coup de bâton, ils répétaient qu'ils n'aimaient pas les voleurs, surtout si il était ... Un Corbeau ? Reyson s'avança encore un peu, pour découvrir ce qu'il craignait. L'enfant était un Corbeau. Tout de noir vêtu, ailes et cheveux encre, il n'y avait pas de doute, il venait de Kilvas, la patrie des Laguz aux couleurs de la mort. Le pauvre gamin n'arrivait pas à se dépetrer de sa situation, hurlant de douleur en tentant de s'échapper dans la foule. Le Prince de Serenes n'en supporta pas plus, il allait interrompre la violence lorsqu'une voix le pris de vitesse.

" Ca suffit, laisser cet enfant en paix ! " s'exclama la voix forte et autoritaire.

Reconnaissant Tibarn, Reyson se retourna. Une allée se forma parmis les Faucons, laissant passer leur Roi, les yeux au sol marquant un profond respect envers leur souverain. S'avançant vers le Héron et le petit Corbeau, Tibarn lança un regard de mépris aux deux Laguz qui maltraitaient l'enfant. Arrivant à leur hauteur, l'atmosphère se refroidit. Pas un mot, pas un bruit, à part le Kilvas à demi-conscient qui gémissait, personne n'osait défier le Roi.

" Que se passe t-il ici ? Qu'à fait cet enfant ? "

" Majesté, ce maudit Corbeau est un voleur ! Piller les navires d'autres nations sur nos eaux ne leur suffit pas ! Ils envoyent leurs enfants voler d'honnêtes Faucons ! " brailla l'un des deux Laguz.

" Est-ce là une raison suffisante pour battre un enfant ? " réprima Tibarn.

" Mais Monsieur ... " tenta l'autre.

" Il n'y a pas de mais. Ce n'est qu'un gamin ! Qu'a t'il volé ? "

" Des fruits monsieur ... "

" Est ce que deux ou trois fruits volés vallent la mort ? "

" N ... Non ... " begayèrent en coeur les coupables.

" Même si c'est un Corbeau, je n'accepte pas de tels actes dans la ville ! Je pourrai vous jetez en prison pour ça. Une fois cet enfant sur pied, nous discuterons de votre punition. Que ça serve de leçon, nous ne sommes pas des barbarres ! Ceux qui veulent enfraindre les règles seront punis à leur tour. " termina le Roi Faucon.

Prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras, il tourna les talons pour reprendre son chemin d'allé. Remarquant enfin Reyson, il s'arrêta subitement. Le Héron connaissait son rôle, aussi avant même que Tibarn n'ouvre la bouche, il s'avança vers le jeune Corbeau. Suivant le Faucon jusqu'au château, il attendit d'être à l'écart des villageois pour prendre la parole.

" Tu as bien fait. " sourie Reyson.

" Je n'aime pas être aussi sévère avec les Phoenicis, mais il le faut bien parfois ... " soupira Tibarn.

" Du moment que ce garçon est en vie ... "

" Tu pense pouvoir t'en occuper ? "

" Oui, bien sûr. " affirma le Serenes.

" Je me demande bien ce qu'il fait ici, c'est rare d'avoir la visite de Corbeaux. Mis à part ce fourbe de Naesala. "

" Une fois guérit, nous pourrons le questionner. "

" J'ai du travail, appelle moi si il se réveil. "

Donnant le petit Corbeau à Reyson, il salua de la main son ami et pris la direction de son bureau de travail. Regardant l'enfant inconscient dans ses bras puis le Faucon s'éloigner, le Héron soupira. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le Prince alla dans sa chambre, munie de l'enfant. Flanant un peu à cause de son manque de sommeil, il aurai bien voulu dormir plus si cet enfant ne c'était pas fait remarquer. Perdu dans ses mystérieuses pensées, l'air mélancolique, il ne s'occupait pas des regards que posaient les autres sur lui à cause du Kilvas qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Après avoir monter les marches vers sa chambre, un coup dans l'estomac vint le rappeller à l'orde. Surpris par la douleur, Reyson lâcha sa prise. Une fois à terre, celle ci pris les jambes à son cou, courant à travers le Palais comme si sa vie en dépendait. Furieux après lui-même de s'être fait prendre au piège, Reyson entrepris de rattraper le fuyar, s'engageant dans une course poursuite à travers les couloirs du château. Le Serenes n'était pas un sportif né de par son physique et sa fragilité naturel. Tentant d'avoir l'aide des passants, l'enfant courrait trop vite pour eux. Le garçon cherchait la sortie la plus proche, paniqué d'être entouré de Faucons, ennemis de sa tribu, surtout après avoir été battu. Il ne savait pas qu'il n'était plus en danger, aussi pensait-il qu'ils allaient encore lui faire de mal. Tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, il redoubla d'effort dans sa course. Relevant les yeux, il freina soudaiement devant la porte en face de lui. Un cul-de-sac ! Affolé, il se retourna, tentant d'attraper le couloir d'en face avant que Reyson ne le rattrape. Trop tard ... Se rapprochant du garçon, essouflé, le Héron le regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux ... Ils étaient jaunes ... D'un jaune perçant qui donne un regard froid de mépris. Ce n'était pas la couleur habituel pour des yeux de Corbeau. Et en y regardant de près, ses cheveux n'étaient pas si noir. Juste brins, fonçés mais bien différents du noir. Ce visage rappellait quelqu'un au Prince ... Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien depuis plus de vingt-ans ... Perturbé, Reyson laissa encore une fois échapper le fugitif. Mais cette fois, il n'alla pas loin. Se retournant pour repartir à la poursuite du Corbeau, le Héron s'arrêta. Derrière lui se tenait Tibarn avec le garçon, retenu par le bras. Comparant les deux, le trouble de Reyson s'accentua. Si ce n'était pas un Corbeau, on pourrai croire que Tibarn était le père de l'enfant ! Etrange ... Revenant à la réalité, fatigué par sa course, le Serenes soupira.

" Merci Tibarn, il n'est pas trop mal en point pour pouvoir courrir comme ça. " alleta Reyson.

" Lâchez moi !! Sinon je vous ... " gronda le Corbeau, donnant un coup de pied à Tibarn.

" Oh non, pas tout de suite. J'ai quelques questions à te poser petit. " coupa le Roi Faucon, pas déranger par les coups du gamin.

" C'est moi ou tu arrives toujours au bon moment ? " sourie le Héron.

" Cette fois, c'est en te voyant courrir après lui que je suis intervenu. Je ne te pensais pas aussi endurant, et te voir détaler après un enfant m'a fait beaucoup rire tu sais ! " ironisa Tibarn.

" En attendant, ce gamin me fait étrangement penser à toi. " renchérie le Prince.

" A moi ? Hé, je ne suis pas aussi trouble-fête ! " répondit le Phoenicis, vexé.

" Non, c'est juste qu'il a les mêmes yeux que toi. Ce qui m'étonne, vu que les Corbeaux n'ont pas cette particularité. "

" Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué ... "

" Ne me compare pas à ce Grand-Père !! " cria le garçon.

" Grand-Père ?! " s'écria Tibarn, manquant de s'étrangler en répondant.

Reyson éclata de rire. Ces deux là avaient peut être un point commun, mais leur entente allait être comparable avec celle qu'avait le Faucon avec Naesala, le Roi de Kilvas.

" Pour ta gouverne, je n'ai même pas 150 ans ! "

" Et alors ? J'ai 100 ans de moins Papy ! " s'exclama le Corbeau, moqueur.

" Voilà pourquoi je ne supporte pas les gosses ... " s'indigna Tibarn, impuissant face aux surnoms que lui donnaient l'enfant.

" Je suis pas un gosse d'abord ! "

" Si tu en es un ! Haut comme trois pommes et avec un vocabulaire de gamin ! " ricana le Faucon, heureux d'avoir trouver un point faible.

" Espèce de vieux crouton, ne m'appelle pas gamin !! " hurla le Corbeau, si fort que les passants se retournèrent.

" La journée va être longue ... " soupira Reyson, laissant Tibarn et l'enfant à leurs chamalleries.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

: En âge Laguz bien sûr, sinon 150 ans ça fait à peu près 28 ans en âge humain.

**Voilà le premier chapitre de ma première fic ... Mais qui est cet enfant Corbeau ? Prochain chapitre pour bientôt ! J'espère qu'il plait un peu, ayaez pitié de ma pauvre personne ... Reviews please ! ( Sinon, pas de Chapitre 2 ... Mouhahahaha ! Quoi vous vous en fichez ? Meuchants ! TT ) **


	2. Les ennuies commençent !

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci à IthilWilwarin et Lumeha pour mes deux pauvres petites reviews qui néanmoins, font chaud au coeur pour la petite tapeuse d'histoire que je suis. nn**

**Lumeha J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour les fautes, je pense qu'au fur et à mesure ça va s'arranger avec l'habitude, mais je vais faire en sorte d'apliquer ton conseil, merci ! Ah, wii, ça commence fort pour Tibarn sûrtout ! **

**IthilWilwarin ( Wow, j'ai mis un moment à taper ton pseudo sans fautes ! xD ) Oh, quelqu'un aussi dingue que moi :D T'en fais pas, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les Laguz ! Je ne manquerai pas d'introduire Janaff, vu qu'il y a Ulki et Tibarn, on peut pas séparer ces trois là ! ;P Moi j'aime bien le trio Naesala/Reyson/Tibarn, ils me font bien rires ! Héhéhé, mystère sur ce petit garçons aux yeux jaunes ... Hein ? Les trois à la fois ? Moi aussi j'aime le Yaoi, mais pas autant que ça ! OO**

**Bon ben je continue mon bout de chemin avec cette histoire. Va t'on en apprendre plus sur le Corbeau ? Naaaan, pas encore, pas envie de tout dévoiler, sinon ce serai trop court !**

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

Après un déjeuner mouvementé, Tibarn avait confié la garde du jeune Laguz à Reyson, à la fois vexé d'avoir était insulté par un gamin et partagé entre son travail et ses devoirs de Roi. Mais ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas la tête dans son boulot. A chaque fois qu'il essaiyait de s'y mettre, l'étrange enfant lui revenait en tête, le plongeant dans une grande reflexion sur son sujet. D'où venait-il ? De Kilvas bien sûr, puisque c'était un Corbeau. Mais alors pourquoi avait-il fait tout ce chemin pour venir voler trois fruits à Phoenicis ? Si il était originaire de la ville, il aurai était apperçu depuis longtemps. Ce qui était sûr et certain pour le Faucon, c'est que ses parents avaient dûs très mal l'éduquer ... Comment avait-il pûs ôser l'appeller " Grand-Père " et " Papy " ? A lui, le puissant Roi de Phoenicis ? Ca le dépasser, le metter dans une colère noir, une envie irrésistible de donner une paire de claque au jeune impertinant pour le corriger. Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était qu'un gosse, certe insolant, mais inoffensif et innocent. Quel mal pouvait-il faire ? L'insulter bien sûr, mais cette raison n'était pas aussi valable que Tibarn aurai voulu qu'elle soit. Perdu dans ses pensées, il en oubliait presque la pile de papier sur son bureau. Chose qui inquieta au plus haut point ses proches. Pour eux, le manque de travail de la part du Roi voulait dire qu'il se sentait mal, qu'il jugeait ses priorités ailleurs que sur son bureau. Alors que Tibarn vaguait à ses idées, Ulki et Janaff ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de l'observer.

" Le Roi n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, il s'occupe à peine de son travail. " soupira Ulki, à peine inquiet.

" C'est pas normal tout ça ... Tu crois qu'il est malade ? " supposa Janaff, bien plus angoissé.

" Sa Majesté a l'air en pleine forme. Simplement, la tête pense à autre chose. " expliqua calmement le Laguz.

" ... Et si il avait raison ... " commença le second en hésitant.

" Hum ? Qui a raison ? Tu as une explication Janaff ? "

Janaff répondit oui de la tête, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

" Laisse moi faire ! " répondit simplement le Faucon, sur un ton un peu trop enthousiasme.

Le Laguz pénétra dans le bureau de Tibarn, armé d'un sourire mi-idiot, mi-sérieux. Voyant Janaff un peu trop sûr de lui, Ulki soupira et s'approcha à son tour.

" Majesté ! " s'écria subitement Janaff.

Arraché à ses hypothèses, Tibarn manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Encore sous le choc, il releva les yeux vers le Laguz.

" Janaff ? " articula le Roi, encore surpris.

" Ne vous inquietez pas Monsieur, Ulki et moi on va s'occuper de votre travail ! Vous allez pouvoir _la_ rejoindre ! " sourie l'autre de toute ses dents.

" Quoi ? Qui ça ? "

" Vous savez bien ... _Celle_ à qui vous pensez depuis ce matin ! " rajouta le Laguz à haute voix.

Un grand silence s'installa. Tibarn manqua un battement de coeur devant les coyances d'un de ses bras droit. Est ce qu'il pensait réellement que ... Ulki manqua un soupir; trop étonner. Janaff, trop content d'avoir mis dans le mille, poussa litéralement le Roi hors de son bureau malgré ses tentatives de raisonner le Laguz.

" Mais ... ! " objecta Tibarn avec force.

" Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur, on s'occupe de tout. " rassura une dernière fois Janaff avant de claquer la porte.

Mis à la porte, Tibarn se retrouva dans le couloir, entouré d'une bande de Fauconne qui visiblement, avaient entendus les propos de Janaff.

" Majesté ! Qui est donc l'élue de votre coeur ! " demanda l'une.

" Est-ce moi ? " questionna l'autre.

" Non, moi ! " rencherie une troisième.

Très vite, la conversation tourna en bagarre. Et que je te tire les cheveux, que je te donne une baffe, que je t'arrache un bout de robe ... Et au milieu de tout ça, Tibarn. Il se demanda un instant si il venait vraiment de se faire jeter de son bureau par ses meilleurs alliés et si il y avait réellement la moitié des femmes de la cour qui se battaient pour lui après une allusion étrange de Janaff ... Encore une fois, le garçon Corbeau lui apportait des ennuies ! Desespéré, le Faucon tenta par tout les moyens de se sortir du cercle de prétendantes en furie. Rasant le mur en direction de la bibliothèque, sur la pointe des pieds, il se mis à prier pour que la bande de folle ne le remarque pas dans sa fuite. Mais par manque de chance, l'une d'elle le vit et se lança à sa poursuite, accompagné de toute les autres. Decidement, ces derniers temps, il avait beaucoup à courrir dans les couloirs du château ! Prenant ses jambes à son cou, il courut se trouver une cachette.

Du côté de Reyson, c'était bien plus calme. Il avait trouvé l'astuce : le chantage. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas très honnête, mais c'était efficace. Il avait promis au jeune laguz corbeau que si il se tenait bien pendant plus d'une heure, il aurai un quatre heure fournit avec les spécialité du pays en matière de bonbons. Assis tranquillement sur un siège dans la bibliothèque, le Héron lisait paisiblement un livre dans la plus grande sérénité qu'il soit. L'enfant ne voulait pas parler de son nom, ses origines et le pourquoi du comment, aussi continuait t'il a l'appellé " gamin ". Chose que le jeune Laguz n'apprécié guère, mais si il ne se tenait pas à carreau, son goûter allait lui passé sous le nez. Il n'avait jamais mangé de confiserie venant de Phoenicis, et très rarement celle de Kilvas, aussi son impatience grandissait à chaque minute. Assis en tailleur dans un coin de la pièce, il attendait en grognant l'heure-H. Puis entra dans la salle deux jeunes femmes de la cour, qui allèrent s'installer derrière Reyson, de tel sorte qu'il pouvait entendre tout leur jacassement. Au début, elle ne parlait pas trop, mais en apperçevant le Serenes dans sa lecture, l'une d'elle engagea une conversation plus qu'interéssante pour le jeune Prince.

" Dis moi Lyna, tu sais que le Roi a une petite amie ? " murmura la première.

" C'est vrai Miri ?! Qui c'est, qui c'est ! " frétilla Lyna, curieuse.

" Je ne sais pas mais d'après Sir Janaff, il est allé la voir alors même qu'il n'avait pas fini son travail ! " soupira Miri, déçu que ce ne soit pas elle.

" Oooh, j'envie l'heureuse élue de son coeur ... " rajouta Lyna en soupirant.

" J'ai rencontré Jinny, elle m'a dit que personne ne savait où est le Roi actuellement ! "

" Si seulement je le savais ... " dirent en même temps les deux femmes.

Laissant les Fauconnes à leur conversation, Reyson referma son livre. Sans un mot de plus, il se leva, rangea son livre, ordonnant en passant au gamin de rester là où il était et sortie. Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, toute les femmes qu'il croisa n'avait qu'une chose en tête : trouver Tibarn et lui soutirer des informations sur sa mystérieuse fiancée. Amusé, le Héron sortie directement du palais. Déployant ses ailes blanches, il s'envola vers le Nord de la ville, jusqu'à une partie reculé des habitations, là où seulement deux ou trois maisons s'alignaient par centène de mètres. Il s'arrêta en face d'un vieille arbe, planté au beau milieu du chemin. C'était un grand chêne, seul arbre de la région. Jadis, il symbolisait l'amitié entre Serenes et Phoenicis. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus qu'un arbre delaissé, même si l'alliance entre les deux nations était toujours aussi forte. Montant jusqu'en haut, il s'assit tranquillement sur l'une des branches encore fournie de feuille.

" Un peu plus et je m'attendais à te voir accompagné. " ironisa le Héron.

" J'espère au moins que tu n'as pas été suivie. " soupira Tibarn.

" Va t'en savoir, je n'y est pas fait attention. Je peux savoir pourquoi toute les femmes du château ne parle que de la même chose en ce moment ? "

" C'est à cause du gosse ... " ronchonna le Faucon, irrité.

" Le gamin ? Qu'à t'il fait ? Je ne l'ai pas quitter des yeux cette après-midi ! " s'étonna Reyson, loin d'avoir pensé à l'enfant comme cause de problème.

" Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Simplement, je me suis un peu trop laissé emporté dans mes idées à cause de lui ! Si il avait était coopérant ce matin, je n'en serai pas à attendre perché sur une branche qu'une bande de folle lâche prise à cause d'une pensée fausse de Janaff à propos de mon comportement un peu trop distret ! "

Reyson donna pour toute réponse un éclat de rire mal approprié. C'était tout bonnement ridicule ! Fâché, Tibarn changea de branche, laissant le Héron dans son fou rire. Deux minutes passèrent et le Serenes riait autant, redemarrant de plus belle à chaque regard vers le Faucon. Ce n'est qu'après cinq bonnes minutes qu'il s'arrêta, souriant quand même, amusé.

" C'est bon, tu as fini ? " grogna le Roi, frustré d'avoir été la cause d'un des rares fou rire du Prince.

" Non, je ne crois pas ! Et comment tu comptes arrangé ton coup ? " demanda Reyson, intrigué.

" Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, je reprend mon travail sérieusement et voilà ! "

" Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? "

" Mais oui ... Enfin ... J'espère ... "

Un fois de retour chez lui, Tibarn rendit la pareille à Janaff et l'expulsa hors de son bureau, répétant sans cesse qu'il ne fréquentait aucune femme de la cour. Motivé par les rumeurs, il entama la pile de feuille avec acharnement.

Reyson revint chercher le petit Corbeau, toujours à la bibliothèque.

" Allez gamin, on va goûter. " sourie le Serenes.

" Chouette ! " s'exclama en retour le Laguz.

Passant dans les couloirs vers la salle à manger, le Héron, accompagné du Kilvas, rencontra Ulki et Janaff. Reperant le gosse, Janaff fonça vers lui.

" Hé, gamin ! Tu avais tord à propros du Roi ! Tu n'es qu'un petit menteur ! " gronda le Laguz.

" Moi ? Mais je n'ai fais que donner mon avis ! " répondit tranquillement le petit garçon.

" Attendez une seconde ... Janaff, c'est ce gosse qui t'a mis en tête que le Roi avait une petite amie ? " s'étonna Reyson, surpris de la tournure de la conversation.

" Oui, malheureusement ! " soupira Janaff " Ca m'apprendra à écouter un enfant ... "

Une fois de plus, Reyson éclata de rire. Peut être que ce gamin mystérieux apportait des ennuies à Tibarn, mais au moins, il le faisait beaucoup rire !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

**Voilou pour le chapitre 2 ! Pauvre Tibarn, il en a pas fini ! Allez, prochain chapitre, Naesala s'incruste et c'est Reyson qui en bave ! Bien sûr, troisième chapitre seulement si review, héhéhé !**


End file.
